


TRIM

by fivemateseven



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven
Summary: ㅡ Bukan tanpa alasan keduanya saat ini berada didalam kamar mandi. Setelah satu jam yang lalu, Hangyul mendapat panggilan untuk menjadi model utama majalah Men's Health edisi bulan Februari mendatang, manajernya menitah Hangyul untuk segera membersihkan dirinya, karena besok adalah pertemuan pertama untuk projek tersebut.⚠ versatile, explicit (shower) sex scene, enema, vulgar words, mirror kink, usage of sex toy, bareback, creampie.please reading with cautions!
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 1





	TRIM

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam sepuluh detik Seungyoun menelan salivanya sendiri, demi menahan hasrat untuk tidak terdistraksi oleh hal yang sangat mengundang birahinya.

Hangyul yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya yang terduduk diatas toilet duduk kamar mandi apartemennya, dengan bertelanjang dada dan bagian bawahnya yang hanya tertutupi sehelai brief bermerk Calvin Klein berwarna putih, sungguh merupakan sebuah cobaan. Cobaan yang amat sangat menantang.

Bukan tanpa alasan keduanya saat ini berada didalam kamar mandi. Setelah satu jam yang lalu, Hangyul mendapat panggilan untuk menjadi model utama majalah Men's Health edisi bulan Oktober mendatang, manajernya menitah Hangyul untuk segera membersihkan dirinya, karena besok adalah pertemuan pertama untuk projek tersebut.

“kan, malah diem. udah sama aku aja sini, kak.”

Seungyoun balas menggeleng kuat, seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin permennya diambil, ketika Hangyul hendak merebut trimmer dari tangannya.

“yaudah cepet kalau gitu.. biar aku ga berubah pikiran nih. susah tau ngumpulinnya niatnya, kak.”

Yang Hangyul tidak tahu adalah Seungyoun yang sengaja mengulur waktu.

“eh kok malah makin nunduk?”

Hangyul otomatis membawa pelan dagu Seungyoun untuk menatapnya, dan Hangyul pikir itu adalah langkah yang salah, karena kini dirinya hampir kehilangan kontrol diri, ketika dihadapkan dengan mata kekasihnya yang sedikit berair, pipi yang merona, hidung dan telinga yang memerah, serta bibir kecil merah yang dibuat merengut.

Seungyoun hampir menangis, sejadi-jadinya, ketika jempol Hangyul mengusap pelan pipinya, karena demi Tuhan, gestur itu membuatnya menginginkan hal lebih.

“sayang..”

Hanya dengan panggilan 'sayang' itu, Seungyoun hampir hilang akal.

“kenapa jadi mau nangis gini, hm?”, ucap Hangyul lembut dan dengan tidak sedetik pun menghentikan usapannya pada pipi sang kasih.

“a-aku ga mau, Gyul”, dengan susah payah Seungyoun mendikte kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, tertahan tangis.

“ga mau apa, kak?”

“ga mau kamu cukur bulu kesukaan aku”

“astaga.. ya sama kak.. aku juga ga mau.. tapi kan harus..”

“Gyul.. kalau dicukur, kapan aku bisa lagi jilatin coba, hm?”

“setelah projek selesai dan paling cepet tumbuh lagi sekitar dua minggu”

“jadi aku puasa selama dua bulan lebih?! yang bener aja..”

“aku juga puasa ya, ga cuma kakak!”

“hah? gimana maksudnya?”

“ya kakak pikir cuma kakak yang keenakan kalau lagi jilatin happy trail aku? ya aku juga lah! sensasinya tuh.. duh udah lah! cepetan tolong cukurin, sebelum manajer telfon aku lagi, kaaak!”

“ga mau!”

“ish, yaudah aku cukur sendiri!”

“ih Gyuuuul.. jangan dulu dicukur.. main lagi aja yuk?”

“udah gila apa? itu pantat apa ga sakit? udah setengah hari aku genjot loh? yang bener aja..”

“aku masih kuat kok! aku masih pengen jilatin happy trail kamu dan rasain sensasi bokongku kena bulu kasar punya kamu..”, ucap Seungyoun sensual dengan jemari yang tidak tinggal diam, meraba bulu kasar yang memanjang dari area kemaluan Hangyul menuju pusarnya.

Hangyul hilang akal. Kekasihnya benar-benar hormonal, terlebih mereka sudah hampir satu bulan tidak bertemu, karena Hangyul baru saja pulang dari luar kota untuk urusan program variety show.

“terserah kakak”

“kok terserah.. ngambek ya?”

“engga.”

“yaudah nanti langsung giliran, aku dulu tapi, baru nanti kamu aku genjot sampe besok! deal?”

“ga mau! cape!”

“ih yaudah maunya gimanaa sayaang?”

“ya ga usah sampe pagi jugaa kak! besok aku kan ada meeting!”

“oke sayang.. jadi boleh aku mulai sekarang?”

“boleh sayang..”, lalu dikecupnya sekilas bibir kecil merah itu, yang sedari tadi mendebatnya dengan banyak alasan hanya untuk kembali menyecap rasa yang tidak ingin terlupakan.

Kini dapat Hangyul lihat dari atas, lidah Seungyoun yang meruncing karena terjulur, mencoba menggapai happy trail miliknya dengan mata bagai mata kucing manja menatapnya penuh birahi.

Tepat ketika basah lidah Seungyoun menyentuh bulunya, Hangyul otomatis menengadah, merasakan bagaimana gerakan lidah kekasihnya saat menjilat dan memainkan bulu kasarnya itu selalu sama nakalnya ketika bermain dengan aerolanya. Kini ditambah dengan gerak tangan Seungyoun yang meremas kejantanannya, dari luar brief yang dikenakannya.

“ahh k-kak”

“hm? ewnyak ya gyuw?”, artikulasinya tidak jelas sebab apalagi kalau bukan karena lidahnya yang masih sibuk menjilati bulu kasar milik Hangyul.

Seungyoun benar-benar menikmati happy trail Hangyul, dengan terus menjilatinya dari atas kebawah tanpa henti dan sesekali diselingi menghisap kuat bulu sekaligus kulit perut bawah Hangyul, atau menjilatnya memutar seperti yang biasa dilakukanya pada puting Hangyul, juga beberapa kali menjilatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang tentu Hangyul balas dengan erangan sekaligus desahan sarat dosa.

“ahh p-perih.. jangan ditarik gitu kak”

Seungyoun tidak peduli. Hasratnya terlalu tinggi, bahkan melebihi egonya sendiri. Jadi protes Hangyul sama sekali diabaikan.

Erangan Hangyul semakin membuat libido Seungyoun naik dan dengan tanpa aba, tangannya bergerak cepat, sekali tarik, menurunkan brief Hangyul.

“uhuk”, Seungyoun terbatuk atas reflek tubuhnya akibat tamparan benda panjang berurat pada jakunnya. Ternyata penis Hangyul sudah sangat tegang.

“k-kak..”

“gapapa sayang, aku gapapa.. kamu udah tegang banget. mau pake mulut aku gaa? atau langsung pake lobang aku aja, hm?”

“enaknya mulut kamu dulu ga sih? aku pake sampe ga bisa lagi nanya aku ini itu lagi untuk hari ini, hm? mau?”

Hangyul dan aura dominasinya, kembali. Dan Seungyoun dengan senang hati menerimanya. Maka hanya anggukan yang Seungyoun layangkan sebagai jawaban.

“kalau ditanya tuh dijawab sayang.. mau atau engga, hm?”

Seungyoun kembali menelan salivanya, antara tidak sabar dengan penis Hangyul yang berada dalam mulutnya segera, atau tidak sabar untuk mendapat perintah dari pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

“m-mau, please?”

“oke sayang.. coba masukin semuanya, sampe mentok. sampe crot didalem mulut kamu. baru aku mau genjot kamu lagi. ya?”

Seungyoun langsung memasukkan penis Hangyul yang besar dan berurat itu kedalam mulut kecilnya yang terpaksa dibuat melebar, demi memuaskan sang kasih.

Erangan Hangyul kembali terdengar, bahkan suara huskynya jauh lebih berat dibanding erangan sebelumnya. Hangyul mendapat nikmatnya. Seungyoun jago memberinya nikmat.

“uhukk”

Bukan tanpa sebab Seungyoun tersedak. Seringnya mereka melakukan hubungan intim, Seungyoun tentu sudah paham cara mengatur nafas yang benar saat melakukan _blowjob_. Itu ulah Hangyul, yang menahan kepalanya lebih dari sepuluh detik ketika melakukan _deepthroat_. Terlalu lama, tabungan nafas Seungyoun tidak cukup.

“sshh tahan.. ini enak banget.. anget.”

“hhkk”, Seungyoun bisa pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen, jika Hangyul tidak segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

**plop**

“ahh.. enak banget kak”

Seungyoun tidak balas apapun, karena dirinya masih sibuk mengatur nafas yang direnggut Hangyul selama kurang lebih dua belas detik tadi.

Belum beres Seungyoun mengatur nafas, tubuhnya sudah diangkat dan direngkuh Hangyul menuju arah belakang posisi kekasihnya tadi.

“nungging, pegang ke wastafel kak.”

“g-gyul..”

“kenapa? malu liat muka sange sendiri di kaca, hm?”

Seungyoun menggeleng pelan.

“terus apa, sayang?”

“m-mau tanpa kondom, boleh?”

Gila. Hangyul dibuat gila. Pasalnya mereka belum pernah melakukannya, meski keduanya rutin periksa ke dokter, dan hasilnya selalu baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Hangyul hilang kewarasannya.

“serius kak? tapi aku bentar lagi juga crot ini, kan tadi ga sempet dimulut kakak”

“nanti aku juga ga pake kondom gyul ke kamu, gimana?”

“nakal banget kucingnya Hangyul yaa.. coba liat kedepan.”

Tanpa aba, Hangyul melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang sempit Seungyoun, yang lalu dihadiahi mimik wajah Seungyoun yang keenakan, mulut setengah terbuka, muka memerah dan mata sayu, terpantul di kaca.

“ahh”

“ermhh. gini? suka yang gini, hm?”

“ahh g-gyul”

Cengkraman tangan Hangyul pada kedua sisi pinggul Seungyoun semakin tegas dan pasti. Hujamannya pada lubang Seungyoun semakin konstan dan dalam. Hangyul tidak memberi jeda bagi Seungyoun untuk sekedar merintih, merasakan perih akibat penetrasi mendadak, tanpa preparasi, tanpa kontrasepsi. Hingga kini hanya nikmat yang dirasa Seungyoun di sekujur tubuhnya.

“ah ah ah- terus-”

“ah k-kak bentar lagi”

“ah ah penuhh gyul- penuhin aja didalem”

Hangyul dan Seungyoun bertukar ekspresi wajah keenakan melalui pantulan cermin dihadapan mereka. Ekspresi Hangyul yang hampir mencapai klimaksnya dan ekspresi nakal Seungyoun yang meminta lebih.

“mhh”

Akhirnya Hangyul mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan maninya dalam lubang hangat Seungyoun. Tubuh Seungyoun bergetar dibuatnya. Matanya terpejam, bibir bawahnya digigit pelan, merasakan cairan hangat perlahan menjalar ke dalam perutnya.

Setelah dirasa getar tubuhnya berangsur menghilang, Seungyoun dengan cekatan membuka kotak kecil disamping cermin, mengambil butt plug warna pink untuk lalu ditancapkan pada lubangnya, di detik ketika Hangyul melepas tautan dengannya dibawah sana.

“n-ngapain, kak?”

“nanti mau enema, bareng sama kamu, di akhir, ya?”

“terserah. sekarang cukurin!”

“iya sayang.. sekarang kamu aja yang duduk diatas toilet, biar aku yang jongkok”

“emang ga pegel kak?”

“pegel sih.. tapi kayaknya enak sih sensasi butt plug jadi lebih kerasa, ya ga? kamu kan pernah kayak gitu, ya?”

“y-ya tapi belum pernah ada isinya juga sih..”

“jadi mau coba?”

“ya nanti lah, jangan sekaligus cobain semua dong. kita masih punya banyak waktu kan kak?”

“iya sayang.. yaudah sana duduk”

Hangyul menurut, perlahan duduk diatas toilet duduk yang tertutup. Tubuhnya agak dibawa menyender pada tembok, karena happy trailnya akan dicukuri oleh kekasihnya.

Seungyoun mengambil kembali trimmer juga botol krim cukur yang tadi sempat terbengkalai beberapa saat, tergeletak begitu saja diatas keset panjang depan bathub. Sebelum akhirnya bersimpuh, menghadap penis Hangyul dan bulu kasar kesukaannya. Lalu dikecupnya lagi bulu favoritnya itu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum bertemu lagi dalam kurun waktu hampir tiga bulan mendatang.

“drama banget deh kak.. cepet sih.”

“perpisahan gyul.. kamu gatau sih enaknya gimana..”

“ya terus aku harus nyalahin kamu gitu sekarang, hm?”

“m-maaf yaa sayang..”

“yaudah cepetan. dikit doang ini kok, happy trail doang, gausah sampe bulu pubik aku sampe kamu cukur juga ya! awas aja! kan cuma buat pemotretan doang.”

“iyaa iyaa yaampun, emang aku segitu gataunya apa, sampe kamu harus dikte begitu?”

“yaudah cepet. aku pengen cepet digenjot ih, udah lama enggaa..”

“yaampun.. sange juga ternyata.. oke sebentar sayang”

Dengan telaten Seungyoun membaluri bagian happy trail Hangyul dengan krim cukur, lalu dinyalakannya trimmer dan digerakan dari bawah dekat dengan bulu pubik Hangyul, yang sengaja ditutupi dengan telapak tangan kirinya, agar tidak ikut tercukur, bergerak pelan menuju atas dekat pusar Hangyul.

Selesai.

Acara mencukur happy trail Hangyul ternyata berlangsung kurang dari satu menit saja, karena alat cukur yang dipakai Seungyoun adalah alat cukur termahal dan tercanggih tahun ini.

Kini perut Hangyul bersih seutuhnya tanpa ada bulu kasar yang menghiasi. Otot perutnya ternyata semakin terlihat menawan dan menggairahkan. Seungyoun yang baru menyadarinya, menelan salivanya kasar.

“g-gyul.. makin indah banget ABS kamu..”

“k-kak.. katanya mau enema?”

Seungyoun masih acuh dan terlihat fokus memperhatikan otot perutnya, jadi Hangyul hanya diam, membiarkan kekasihnya menikmati apa yang memang ingin dirinya perlihatkan.

“apa? mau apa?”

“ahh”

Tanpa Hangyul sadari jari tengah kekasihnya, yang entah sejak kapan telah berlumur ludah itu, sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam lubangnya perlahan, sesaat sebelum dirinya sempat menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tadi yang bernada menantang.

Gerakan jari tengah Seungyoun dalam lubang Hangyul sangat acak dan cepat, hingga membuat Hangyul kacau. Tapi Hangyul suka, yang seperti ini.

Dua jari sekaligus ditambah untuk mempersiapkan lubang Hangyul. Desahan Hangyul semakin vokal, menambah gairah yang lebih tua.

“u-udahh udahh kak”

Hangyul terlihat lemas dengan tubuh bergetar dan tangan yang memegang erat pada pinggiran toilet duduk.

“yaudah ayo berdiri, kuat ga?”

Hangyul menggeleng.

“duh manja bayi macan aku”, ujar Seungyoun seraya mengangkat tubuh yang lebih muda, untuk digantikan posisinya dengan dirinya.

Ya, kini posisinya Seungyoun yang duduk diatas toilet, dan Hangyul duduk diatas penis Seungyoun. Posisi favorit Hangyul.

“gini kan, maunya bayi?”

Hangyul mengangguk pelan, dengan ekspresi seperti bayi anjing yang meminta tulang pada majikannya.

“aku yang gerak aja ya? atau kamu mau?”

“kakak aja.. aku cape..”

“cium dulu sini”

Hangyul lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk dipertemukan dengan lidah Seungyoun dibawahnya. Hanya dua lidah yang beradu disana selama sepuluh detik, tanpa ada gerakan bibir yang menyatu. Detik berikutnya, lidah Hangyul lebih dulu dikulum oleh Seungyoun, bertepatan dengan penisnya yang dibawa perlahan masuk kedalam anal yang lebih muda.

Desah Hangyul tertahan oleh lidah Seungyoun. Maka dilumatnya bibir kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Terjadilah ciuman panas, diiringi dengan gerak penis Seungyoun yang terdengar sangat basah dibawah sana.

Seungyoun sengaja tidak langsung menghentak pada prostat Hangyulnya, karena sudah lama dirinya tidak memasuki Hangyul. Belakangan ini hasratnya untuk dimasukin selalu lebih besar. Maka ini kesempatannya untuk menikmati hangat lubang kekasihnya yang selalu terasa luar biasa enak.

“ah mh mh mh kak yang cepet”

“ini udah cepet sayang.. agak susah ini diatas toilet kita”

“ah cepetinn”

“kamu ikut gerak aja coba sayang”

Hangyul menurut. Pinggulnya ia gerakan tidak searah dengan hujaman penis Seungyoun dari bawah sana, untuk bertemu ditengah, untuk menggapai nikmat yang lebih.

“ah ah ah mhhh enak”

“cium dong gyul”

“gamau ah ah ah mau desahh aja”

“ih yaudah aku buat makin desah”

Yang dimaksud Seungyoun adalah lidahnya yang kini dengan lihai memainkan puting Hangyul yang mengeras.. diciumi, dijilat, dikulum, dan disedot seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

Tubuh Hangyul kembali bergetar akibat terlalu banyak rangsangan yang didapatnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan, yang otomatis mengantarkan gelenyar nikmat pada penis Seungyoun, untuk segera memuntahkan susu putih dalam lubang hangat Hangyul.

“bentar lagi aku keluar g-gyul”

Hangyul hanya balas mengangguk lemah, dengan mulut yang tak henti mendesah.

spluuurrrt

Mani Seungyoun akhirnya keluar memenuhi lubang Hangyul yang terlihat tidak mampu menampung semua isinya, maka dirinya dengan sigap menanamkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi agar cairannya tidak terlalu banyak keluar lubang Hangyul.

Keduanya beradu nafas berat dalam pelukan yang semakin melemah.

“udahan orgasmenya sayang?”, tanya Seungyoun.

“udahh cape banget, cuma pengen cukur doang jadi gini”, lalu keduanya terkekeh.

“belum selesai loh ini..”

“oh iya! aku belum pernah kak.. ajarin aku yaa?”

“iya ayo coba posisinya tukeran lagi”

Ketika Hangyul hendak berdiri untuk berganti posisi, tubuhnya ditahan oleh Seungyoun, karena demi Tuhan, Seungyoun tidak ingin barang satu tetes pun maninya yang berada dalam lubang Hangyul tercecer begitu saja, sebelum proses enema berakhir.

Maka diangkatnya tubuh Hangyul tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka, dan dalam satu gerakan Seungyoun berhasil merubah balik posisi keduanya.

“liatin yaa sayang.. jadi sementara kita cuma butuh semprotan, dan enaknya sih air hangat, biar enak diperutnya dan steril”

Seungyoun mengambil semprotan toilet dan mengatur suhu airnya menjadi hangat. Setelah dirasa cukup hangat, air disemprotkan mengarah pada lubang Hangyul, yang otomatis dihadiahi erangan nikmat dari yang lebih muda.

“ahh”

“enak kan sayang?”

Hangyul hanya mengangguk pasrah, sebelum dibuat kaget oleh perutnya yang mendadak terlihat sedikit mengembung dan terasa sangat penuh.

Belum sempat Hangyul melayangkan tanya, tangan Seungyoun bergerak lebih cepat, mengusap perut Hangyul dengan agak menekan dari atas ke bawah. Mengeluarkan semua cairan yang ada dalam perut Hangyul yang sebelumnya kotor dengan spermanya bersamaan dengan air hangat.

“ahh”, desah Hangyul saat proses enema selesai.

“gimana sayang sensasinya?”

“aneh tapi nagih kak! hehe”

“coba praktekin ke aku gyul”

Hangyul melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Seungyoun tadi lakukan padanya, setelah mencabut butt plug warna pink yang menutup lubang kekasihnya, yang tentu saja menghasilan desahan panjang dari mulut nakal yang lebih tua.

Seungyoun terlihat sangat menikmatinya, apalagi ketika tangan besar Hangyul menekan perutnya yang putih mulus karena sedang malas membentuk _ABS_ disana.

Keduanya kembali terkekeh ketika selesai dengan agenda baru mereka, lalu beranjak bersama menuju _shower_ untuk benar-benar membersihkan diri mereka, karena ternyata mereka sudah hampir 3 jam berada dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**TAMAT.**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i will be happy if you all can give kudos for my works ❤
> 
> catatan: bagi yang baru tau enema, proses itu bisa dilakukan untuk proses pembersihan diri sebelum anal sex dan untuk proses pembersihan diri setelah anal sex (creampie/pelepasan didalam anal tanpa kontrasepsi).
> 
> proses enema diatas hanyalah salah satu proses paling sederhana dari banyaknya proses enema, dan perlu dicatat, harus atas saran ahli. jika tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut proses enema, silahkan googling apa saja Do's and Don'ts, juga kelebihan dan resiko dari proses enema. terima kasih sudah menyimak 😉


End file.
